1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and more particularly, to a ball chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional ball chair is primarily composed of a back, a seat, and a circular-ball-shaped cushion. However, in some conventional ball chairs, the juncture of the back and the seat is too complicated in structure, resulting in difficulty in assembling the back and the seat with each other. In other conventional ball chairs, the connecting strength between the back and the seat may be not strong enough to withstand the pressure exerting on the back of the ball chair by the back of the user who sits on the ball chair and leans his/her back on the back of the ball chair, resulting in that the juncture of the back and the seat is liable to have structural damage or even resulting in separation of the back from the seat. This brings the user who sits on the ball chair a certain danger. Besides, the circular-ball-shaped cushion of the conventional ball chair is too different in shape from the hips of the user to conform with ergonomics, resulting in uncomfortableness of the user.